This
by Scripta Lexicona
Summary: An early morning conversation. Implied AkuRoku. AU. Rated for mild language.


AN: The first and likely_ only_ thing I'll ever write that hints at AkuRoku. I'll leave it to better and more entertaining hands than mine. Also, that squirrel exists. I have a picture. And the Cheeze-It's thing is my husband.

Disclaimer: I'm not sure I have to disclaim anything, really, but just in case, not mine. Square's and Master Nomura's.**  
**

* * *

**This**

"Hey."

"Hey." Sits carefully, hands in pockets, slouching ever so slightly.

A mildly awkward but mostly comfortable silence.

A quirked half-smile.

"I can't believe I never knew you wore contacts."

Grin.

"Like 'em way better than these things. They don't really stay where they're s'posed to. Besides, I look like some sort of pseudo-intellectual."

Peer.

"Nah. They suit you." Laugh. "And like you need glasses to look like that."

"Nice." Cocked brow and suppressed grin.

"So, what? You have those colored contacts or something? I always thought your eyes were a really incredible color. Way too intense to be real."

Glasses taken off, head turned. Staring. Silence.

"Guess not." Quietly.

Smile, just a little mocking.

"Like you should talk anyway. Swear, not even the _sky_ looks like yours do sometimes."

Rolling eyes.

"Whatever, Grass-Eyes."

"Grass??" Indignant. "At least give me clover or something. _Emerald_ …."

Head ducked to conceal a grin.

Another silence. Shifting, hands lightly clenching and unclenching in pockets. A breath.

"I—"

"What the hell is _that_?"

Head up, eyes rolled.

"I believe it's what's commonly known as a _squirrel_."

Sardonic look.

"No shit. What's it _got_?"

Peering, then brows raised.

"Kinda looks like an ice cream cone."

"What the … where the hell would a squirrel get an _ice cream cone_? What kind of weird-ass idiot eats ice cream in November?"

Mild scowl.

Broad grin.

"Oh, come on. It's weird and you know it."

"Well _excuse me_. We can't all be the type of gourmet who enjoys a big old bowl of Cheez-It's and milk."

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with that! You just don't know what you're missing, you culinary coward."

A laugh, unable to be suppressed.

"Hey, by the way, you never _did_ tell me what Angel-face did to you when you gave her her book back."

Another laugh and eye roll.

"Oh, man. That was heinous. I don't know how she does it. She's all small and blonde and sweet-looking one minute and then she's sucking your soul out with her _eyes_. I can't believe my face didn't melt off."

"_I_ can't believe she didn't shave your head and tattoo 'Never trust this son-of-a-bitch with your stuff' on the back of your skull." Head tilt. "She didn't, did she?" An arm uncrosses and a hand reaches over to lift the knit cap; it is swatted away with disgruntlement.

"No, but I'm thinking about throwing away my mousse, just in case."

Chuckle.

"I do have to buy her a new copy, though, and my butt's in the doghouse for a while." Grimace. "Guess I'll have to find someone else to borrow notes from."

"You can use my Comp. Sci. notes."

Full-throated laugh.

"You go to class even less than _I_ do! And when you _do_ actually go, you're either asleep or drawing obscene cartoons."

Grin.

"Hey, when the subject is 'Let's learn how to double-click on icons!' I gotta do _something_."

Small snort.

"Tell me about it. I mean, an easy A is nice, but still …. If it wasn't for the pop quizzes …."

"Yeah …."

"Oh! Speaking of computers, Sor wanted to know if you'd be the fourth man for his new game."

Raised brow.

"What is it?"

Momentary pensive frown.

"Not sure, really. Some sort of fighting thing, I guess. He was trying to describe it to me but I kind of tuned out. Something about blowing the crap out of each other with a bunch of different weapons. I dunno. Sounded like fun and he was pretty revved up about it."

Small acquiescent shrug.

"Okay. I'm game."

Nod.

"I'll let him know. And just so you're prepared, I'm sure he's gonna want to go all night."

Chuckle.

"Well, just make sure he's stocked up on junk. I need my energy." Grins and pats a flat abdomen.

Small smile.

Another silence.

Mouth opens then closes. Inaudible grumble.

"It's really orange out here."

"Hh?"

"I said, 'it's really orange out here'."

"Riiiight …."

Shrug.

"I dunno. I mean, I haven't caught that many sunrises but I always thought they were kind of cold and colorless. But it's really orange today. Maybe it's the fog or something."

"Sure. Why not?"

More silence.

Restless movement. Tension. Then a short sigh.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

Tiny twitch.

"Uh, yeah. I did."

Half-smile.

"That's good."

A pause.

Hands fiddle in their pockets.

"I, uh, didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be but I woke up and just didn't really want to go back to sleep."

Head lowered in contrition.

"I'm sorry."

Shake of the head.

"It's not your fault." Pause. "I get it."

Head snaps up and turns, eyes glare with irritation and the tiniest touch of panic.

"It's not like that."

Fingers subtly clench an arm, jaw tight.

"It's fine. I understand."

More frustration. Sits up, leans forward a bit.

"You_ don't_. I just woke up and I wanted to shower and change and stuff. And … I just … needed a little time. I just wanted to think a little bit."

Eyes stare resolutely ahead, fingers still clenched.

"I said I understand."

Another surge of irritation.

"Look, I was coming back!"

Eyes slide over to stare and a skeptical brow is raised.

"If I wasn't, why do you think I'd be here?"

Brows raise and lower to acknowledge point.

"You weren't coming to beat me to death in my sleep, were you? Is there a lead pipe in there somewhere?"

Slouches back again and growls, but the corners of the mouth turn up.

"For you I'd use a knife. Or maybe a spoon."

Exaggerated wince.

"Ouch." A brief pause. "Are you, uh, okay?"

Sudden and uncontrollable flush.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, you know? I didn't mean to ruin anything."

An incredulous look.

"Where the hell is your brain today?"

Frown.

"Look, Ro—"

"There were _two_ people involved, you moron, me and you."

"I just—"

"So don't you dare try to take all the responsibility, you ass. Give me some credit, too." A somewhat petulant glare, straight ahead.

A momentarily stunned expression. Then, relaxed. A slight smile. Fingers unclench.

"Okay."

More silence.

"So … uh, like I said, I was on my way back to your room." A pause and some flushing. "Would that … be okay? There's a couple hours, you know, before class. Though it _is_ just Comp. Sci. …"

A broad grin, somewhere between joyful and anticipatory.

"Hell, yeah, that would be okay."

A genuine smile. Tentatively, a hand is removed from a pocket and laid in the middle of the bench. Without hesitation, an arm is uncrossed and the hand is clasped in another.

Two gentle and contented smiles glow in the early morning light.

* * *

End note: I had some confusion with this in the beta, so in case anyone else was as well, yes "Angel-face" is Namine, and no Roxas is not dating her. He's not a cheater. 

Originally written 5 Jan. '08


End file.
